New Nuny Towowel
::Were you looking for Nunymare, New Nuny's brother? Light Brown | stuffytype = Unknown | signature = }} New Nunymare Teddy II Towowel, known commonly as New Nuny Towowel, (born March 3, 2008) is a TNC stuffy who resembles original version of Nunymare. He was found, and bought over eBay in 2008. Biography Arrival New Nuny was ordered over eBay from an undisclosed location in The United States of America. He arrived in a white box, just over his size. After the package was opened, Connor proceeded to take pictures of him with his webcam. Current Status New Nuny is now sitting alongside Nunymare in a display case in Connor's room. New Nuny 'n' Sunglasses On December 5th, 2008, New Nuny took part in a photo shoot. He then proceeded to take the now-famous picture, New Nuny 'n' sunglasses. This picture has been used for wallpapers, and avatars ever since. This is the New Nuny's claim to fame curently. This series has since been extended. The first picture can be seen in the thumbnail picture above. Relationship With Nuny New Nuny has a loving brother-brother relationship with his brother, Nuny. They are companions, and best friends, and will help each other whenever one is in need. TNC Talk Depiction On an episode of TNC Talk, New Nuny was depicted to have a "pain in the neck little sibling-type" relationship with Nuny, resulting in a fight. He was also depicted as a cocky mare, trying to instigate a fight with Nuny. New Nuny did this purely for show, and is not like this in real life. New Nuny's TNC Talk Appearance R: "Welcome so much, Nuny! Welcome to TNC Talk!" N: "Wait! That's me!!!" R: "We are talking about the NEW Nuny here!" GUEST: "Yeah, dats me. The fluffier and cooler Nuny!" N: "Hey, mind your manners and respect you elders, fluff-ball!" R: "Erm herm! Well, the New Nuny was found on Ebay, by Connor! (Of course)" N: "I was found in the basement! HA!" R: "Anyways, the hopes of the New Nuny successfully getting to Connor's house, were quite slim." GUEST: "Yeah! I really hate Ebay. Trust Nbay much more! They get the stuff to you a-on time!” R: “So the New Nuny started out looking VERY fluffy! He was more like a lion, than a mare.” GUEST: “True, but it attracted tha ladies.” N: “Eww! I thought you were civilized… like me! The fur is so… last year!” R: “I wouldn’t be talking just yet, Nuny. You were exactly like The New Nuny before you were washed. You were just as fluffy and wooly.” N: “Aughhh! I don’t believe it!” R: “You should have looked in the mirror, you wasted your chance. You were quite a striking young mare.” N: “Yeah yeah, laugh it up Rolfy…” GUEST: “I assume to believe that what turned you into the hideous beast you are today is the washing machine.” N: “Watch it, pretty-face.” R: “But the New Nuny is absolutely right! The washing machine made your wool and fur shed, until you were what you are today.” N: “I remember the day. I call it: Nuny’s Tragedies: Volume 1: the Washing Machine of Doom.” R: “You’re preparing for more tragedies to happen?” N: “Well ummm…” GUEST: “Wow, ugly and hopeless.” N: “Rrrrrgh!” GUEST: “I always thought you were a pessimist, but this just proves the fact…” N: “Rawr!” GUEST: “You’re on, oldie.” Crash! Boom! Clank! R: “Woah, those two are the highest nobility in all of Nunyland, and they still act like childish barbarians. Great! Well, I call this: Nuny’s Tragedies: Volume 2: Getting beat up by the New Nuny.” N: “I heard that, Rolfy!” CRASH! BOOM! R: “ Erm..We’ll be back after this break.” Trivia *New Nuny costed about $10 (Canadian Dollars) *New Nuny is about 1/4 bigger than Nuny. *New Nuny looks very different from Nuny, with his longer fur. *New Nuny is very hairy. This led to accusations that he is not, indeed the New Nuny. *New Nuny works with Nuny in everyday life. *New Nuny is a very kind, and generous citizen of Nunyland. Category:Towowel Family